


A Picture with Deeper Meaning

by Wolfie_Gamer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU with a happy end, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Gamer/pseuds/Wolfie_Gamer
Summary: Vanya Ferow, Ultimate Persuasionist attends the Ultimate Academy, But it isnt as it seems. Even the pictures of her dead friends carry deeper meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the Trial Class, With my 14 other classmates... Rantaro Amami was already dead... Killed in the Library by a Shotput ball.... I was heartbroken, I had become such fast friends with him, Just for him to be murdered... I also became close with Kaede, Shuichi and Keebo. I knew the three of them wouldn’t hurt Rantaro... None the less kill him!! As the debate continued, I couldnt take my eyes off the picture of Rantaro with the red “X” on it, The picture across from my podium... The debate kept going.. Going... Going... until we were split down the middle..The question of ‘Was Shuichi was the culprit..?’ one side: Myself, Angie, Shuichi, Kaede, Keebo, Tsumugi, Gonta, Tojo and Kaito.  
The other was: Oma, Shinguji, Miu, Maki Himiko, Tenko, Maki and Ryoma... Rantaros picture was there next to me...  
“You hid what you knew about the Camera Intervals, Shuichi” Shinguji said “Gonta!” Kaede Yelled  
“But Miu Silent about Intervals too...” Gonta stated  
“Unlike Shuichi. I actually have an Airtight alibi!!”  
I saw the astronaut ready to go, he had the counter “Kaito!!” Me and Kaede yelled, We both said it in sync, We exchanged confused glances while Kaito shared his evidence “Kaede backed up Shuichi’s Alibi, Didnt she?”  
“Shuichi and Kaede weren’t together the whole time, Were they?”  
“Kirumi!” Me and Kaede shouted again, Less surprised  
“Both of them we’re together when the receiver went off.”  
“If Shuichi had the Receiver, It could’ve been disguised.”  
“Keebo!” I yelled, Alone this time. I knew my robotic friend well enough that he had the counter.  
“Kaede is the one who actually had the receiver!”  
The Mini-Hitler spoke next.  
“But thats Kaedes lie, Isnt it?”  
“Ill do it!”  
But Keebo yelled another name: “Vanya!”  
“We’ll know wether or not its a lie when we talk this through!” Me and Kaede yelled, Do we have some kinda friend telepathy?!  
“THIS IS OUR ANWSER!!” My side yelled in Unison, All besides Shuichi. He was quiet as always.... Tsumugi nor Angie didnt say anything either... i was more suspicious of Tsumugi... She wasn’t helpful during the debate... Was she nervous..? Or hiding something..... I thought as we returned to the floor. “Everyone, You have to believe me! Shuichi isnt the culprit!” Kaede yelled, I spoke next. “If we vote for Shuichi, We’ll make the wrong choice and all of us will get Executed!” Kaede returned “I definitely wont let that happen! Even if it costs me my life!!” “Damn Straight Kaede! Ive got you and Shuichi covered at all times!!” I yelled “Kaede... Vanya...” Shuichi mumbled, It was loud enough to be heard. “Yeah! Its just like Kaede and Vanya said!!! Shuichi aint the culprit!!” Kaito yelled “Gonta believe in Shuichi too! Gentlemen always believe in friends!” “Well... if Shuichi’s not our culprit, then who is?” Ryoma stated “We’ve already exhausted all possible avenues of discussion..” “No way. There has to be something else we can discuss. We just gotta think, Right Shuichi?” “Huh?” “Shuichi... Even though your not the culprit you’ve been quiet for a while... Its because you realized something, Huh?”  
I was confused.. What could Shuichi have realized? “Your scared to Reveal the truth..” But why? Why is he scared too... Its a game of life and death!!! Shuichi gave a gasp, Aware Kaede called him out.. the room fell silent.. Kaede spoke up “I thought so, Shuichi. Answer me this. What kind of truth did you realize?” My brain was malfunctioning. What the hell?! My eyes turned back to Rantaros photo... Was it just me... or did the picture change positions..? Nah... Im probably too stressed! “Dont be scared to say it, Not just for me. But for everyone else, Please. Face the truth.” I reached out a hand to the detective. “It’ll be okay Shuichi, Share what you know and itll be okay..” I whispered to calm the boy. “...The Picture.” “Picture?” Kirumi repeated “The picture from the camera aimed right at the hidden door, Just before the murder... I always thought it was suspicious the way Rantaro was acting..” “Your right Shuichi! I can pick up one of two things here. He noticed the flash of the camera and thought it was the masterminds and panicked, as told by his expression. Or his murderer was to the side of the camera and he was trying to stop them!” “How do you know the flash was on?” Oma stated, Looking at me, not bothering to hide the suspicion. “Simple my little grape friend, The lighting! It sourced from the camera and you can tell that because of how bright his hand is, The one closest to the camera!” The next thing to come out of Omas mouth shocked me. “How do we know little miss persuasionist isn’t the culprit?” I was in utter shock “Kokichi! Rantaro was my frien-“ i stopped my sentence dead. I was turning to face Kokichi... Rantaros picture seemed to be angry too?! What?! “Tell me someone else sees that...” I pointed to Rantaros picture everyone shook their head “it’s exactly the same from how we first got here, Dont change the topic!” Tenko yelled “Okay, Sorry. Guess my eyes played tricks on me.” I know what i saw... “Anyway, Kokichi! Rantaro was my friend! I couldn’t lay and hand on him to harm him if I tried!! Its the same with Kaede, Keebo and Shuichi!” Kaede spoke up, Blaming herself. “I-I-“ I couldn’t get my next word out... Shuichi pointed the finger too... Everyone questioned her but she stayed silent until Tsumugi spoke... She joked, She was lying... She wanted Shuichi to object to her... I didn’t have the evidence... or the guts to make the stand... Rantaros picture seemed to be bashing against the wall keeping him in there, Yelling no... Im so confused..! I couldn’t speak, My legs quivered, seeming unable to support my weight any longer... I wasn’t able to speak... I couldn’t look away from Rantaros picture... He seemed to notice my stares... of confusion and fear. He wanted to come through that picture, He wanted to comfort me... It seemed like that... But it was just a picture... just a picture..... Right...? As I watched Kaedes execution... I leaned on the wall, Shuichi was in-front of me, Tenko to my side. That was the last thing I remember seeing...I remember someone yelling my name... Was it Shuichi or Tenko..?


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in my room with a bad migraine and Kirumi there aswell. “K....Kirumi?” I spoke up “Ah! Vanya your awake! Shall i go fetch the others?” “Yes... But i have a question?” “What is it?” “How long was I out for... Who brought me in here“ “You were out for a few days. Tenko, Shuichi and Myself brought you up to your room, We were Granted permission to use your Monopad to open your door from Monokuma.” “If you dont mind my asking... Who yelled my name when i passed out..?” “Tenko did, You collapsed forwards, You fell onto Shuichis back. At first he thought you had tried to comfort him but then Tenko called out to you, And that arose Shuichis panic. Tenko didnt even yell at Shuichi, She grabbed you with Shuichis help, Shuichi called me over for my help as I had seen what happened, And the three of us carried you to your room. Ive been cleaning up in here.” “If I was out cold why were you cleaning my room?” “Oh, Keebo and Shuichi always came in to check in on you, They should come in any minute actually.” And as if on que, Shuichi and Keebo walked in. “Shuichi! You lost the Emo Hat!!” I said with a smile, Shuichi gave a laugh, As did Keebo. “Its good to see your awake Vanya.. Although i wish we were here on better circumstances...” Shuichi said “Huh?” I asked “Ryoma was killed..” “A-Another murder?! Why?!”  
I then saw Shuichi hold up a pad, I saw one on my desk “A... Monopad?” “Its a motive.. Ment to drive us the murder.” “Im not gonna watch it, If anything its just my brother...” I said, Shuichi nodded “Would you like to come with us to search for clues?” “Sure!” And like thag we were off... Seeing Ryoma... Who could’ve done this!? Me and Shuichi spent some time investigating... He was in handcuffs when they found the body, Keebo told me.. I went to check his research lab, there were scratch marks on the sink that matched the cuffs... Keebo showed me a black cloth... The evidence piled up.... The trial came, Seeing Kaede and Ryomas pictures... Kaedes seemed to carry guilt, Ryoma looked happy to be dead... i spaced out until i heard Tenko threating Shuichi “ILL SMASH YOUR FACE IN WITH MY FISTS OF BURNING HOT STEEL!!” The Ultimate Detective flinched “Um... Tenko... That *might* kill him—“ I spoke, I wore some black on my person, but i was passed out. I was cleared of suspicion easy. I spaced out again, Staring at Kaedes picture... It noticed me and looked towards me, Guilt in her eyes... Im going insane... I didnt pay much more attention until the split debate.  
“Did the Culprit move the body before the morning announcement?”   
“Angie!”  
“I was infront of the gym with the others, before the announcement!”  
“Is it not possible you simply missed the culprit?”  
“Himiko!”  
“We were right Infront of the door, Theres no way we could’ve missed them.”  
“Remember! The rules stare you cant enter the gym at night!!”  
“Kaito!”  
“The rules probably don’t apply to corpses...”  
“The Piranha tank is too far away from the gyms entrance”  
“Ive got this!”  
“Vanya!”  
Keebo knew what i had seen, So I spoke up.  
“You might be able to reach the tank from the gyms window.” Shuichi and I stated. The two of us exchanged confused glances, Again? Really?!  
“But pool next to gym also off limits at night  
“Maki.”  
“Entertaining the pool at night is whats off limits. Not the pool area itself.”  
“But should we trust Maki’s testimony in the first place?”  
“Tenko.”  
“Its okay! Because we have Shuichis testimony too!!”  
“THIS IS OUR ANWSER!” My side yelled, Shuichi really got into these trials, huh? I guess Kaedes death wish helped him...  
I proceeded to zone out... I couldn’t deal with this again... Kirumi was found guilty... As we all quieted down, I took Kirumis hand in my own. “Run... Run Kirumi... Maybe you can outrun Monokuma....” She looked at me, She killed Ryoma. Yet i still showed her sympathy... “If you become a picture, the first thing I want you to do when you see me is point to Rantaros picture... Thats my final request, Now run...” I muttered, I released Kirumis hand, Stepped back and yelled “RUN!!” At the top of my lungs. She took the hint, and bolted away. Everyone yelled run aswell... They wanted her to escape... I watched her try to climb the rope... the thorned rope... Keebo saw me lose my balance and quickly helped me. I was crying my eyes out. I dismissed myself and ran to the elevator... I dashed into my room... It was the last place i had peaceful memory i had with Kirumi... She was like a mom i never was able to have... I felt a hand touch my shoulder “you can still save her... Kirumi, Ryoma, Kaede and Rantaro... Kaedes wish can be fulfilled... Your special, You can see what happened to them. Dont you wonder what happened to the bodies? They become those pictures you see in the trial room...” “Who.... are you...?” “Im someone you’ve known a long time, I followed you here. Ill always be here for you when you need it.... Call me the Seventeenth Student...!” when I turned around... Nobody was there.. Only the opened door, a worried Shuichi standing there... Kaito, Keebo and Gonta there aswell.. My eyes softened “Hey guys...” “Are you doing okay, V?” Kaito asked “You lost Rantaro... Then Kaede... And Kirumi...” That was Shuichi... “Im fine... Just shaken...” I responded. I was ‘Special’ what did he mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for last nights missing chapter! Ta da!!!!

Angie... Tenko...  
I screamed, I cried. I couldn’t take this!! I wanted to end it! But im too goddamn selfish! I need to find how i was ‘Special’ how i could save everyone... I already knew who was the guilty party. The trial ran fast, And Kirumi pulled through... When her picture saw me she was pointing to Rantaros Picture. “The culprit is Korekiyo Shinguji!! he studied many different rituals!!! Besides, A revival ritual. I can believe Angie would’ve done it, But she wouldn’t kill Tenko too!!” Everyone gave me suspicious looks, And in the end we split. He admitted to killing Tenko... But not Angie... This was the one time I was against Shuichi in a Scum Debate.. he sided with a murderer... Ill need to prove him wrong.   
“Kiyo killed Tenko and Angie!” Himiko yelled  
“Keebo!”  
“We dont know for certain that Kiyo killed Angie!”  
“Miu!” I shouted, Calling Miu to counter Keebo.  
“He forced his way into Angies research lab and killed her!”  
“Ive got this!” Shuichi yelled, Called it. He was going against Miu. “But he couldn’t get into Angies research lab...”  
“Kaito!” I yelled  
“The Katana was found in Kiyos research lab!”  
“Kiyo!” Shuichi yelled  
“Anyone could’ve entered my lab...”  
“Gonta!” I shout  
“So Kiyo killed Tenko, But he not blackened?!”  
“Kokichi!” Shuichi yelled, Damn that Mini-Hitler...  
“Perhaps theres a second blackened we need to find.”  
“My turn!” The fire was in my eyes... I wasnt letting Kiyo get away with killing Tenko and Angie!!! “If you have another suspect Kokichi. Who could it be? Plus. Kiyo was planning the rule to protect himself!!”  
“Kiyo!” Shuichi shouted, Goddamn it!!!!!  
“Not possible, The rule was added after both murders!”  
“Tsumugi!!” I yelled, Pull out the stop Tsumugi, please!  
“We solved the mystery of Tenkos death, Cant we just vote now?!”  
“Ive got this!!” Shuichi yelled. DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!!!!!  
“Not yet!! Theres still another Mystery to solve!”  
I felt the tension build, Had we gotten through. With another statement “dont you all want to find Angies real killer?!” My side shut down... All besides me... I lost too much, I was already broken... “THIS IS OUR ANWSER” Shuichis side yelled. I refused to listen, Until Kiyo seemed... Off... more off then usual... He had Dissassotive Identity Disorder or something... He looked like his sister every now and again!!! I watched the Execution, My balance wasnt lost... But my Monopad was. When we returned to head to sleep, I realized my Monopad was gone. “Monokuma Sir?” I yelled “yeeesss little lady?” There was the build-a-bear reject. “Is it okay if i head down to the class trial room.. I think I dropped my Monopad down there..” “Uugghhh! Fine!” Monokuma groaned “Thanks Sir!” And I proceeded to walk over to the now opened trial grounds.. The Pictures all shared surprise. It was weird... There wasn’t a camera down here..! “Rantaro... Kaede... Ryoma... Kirumi... Tenko... Angie... Kiyo....” I muttered, looking at each of the photos I felt a hand on my shoulder “Reach out to the photos. And speak their name with hope in your heart.” The Seventeenth Student said... I listened... I reached out to Kaedes picture, Seeing the time i spent with her, The memories i couldve made if she was alive “Kaede Akamatsu!” I said, And like magic... She was right there! Our hands interlocked. “Kaede!!!!” I said, I was overjoyed. I instantly took her into a tight embrace “Vanya?! How am I?!-“ “I dont know but your back!!”  
“V, She really is something isnt she? Shes a little bit more then the Ultimate Persuasionist.” I instantly rushed over to Rantaros picture “Rantaro Amami!!” Rantaro was there, Infront of me! Just like Kaede! I did the same thing, I took Rantaro in a tight embrace. “Vanya... Your amazing, You really are!!” Rantaro spoke up, Kaede joined the hug too. I did the same to Kirumi, Ryoma, Angie, Tenko... Even Kiyo. Soon enough all of us were in a group hug, Some of us Tears of joy going down their face, Some with smiles on their face. “You are astounding Vanya... You gave us all a second chance!” Kirumi said “Thank YOU Kirumi! If you didn’t follow through I would’ve thought i was going insane!” “How...How were you able to forgive me...?” Kiyo mumbled “I realized that i could bring them both back, I couldn’t leave you behind Kiyo... sure, You killed them... But i was fine with Kirumi..!” “And me...” Kaede said “You didnt kill Rantaro... I know it...” I said. “I have a plan on how we can escape. But you all need to go back into the pictures, When we find the mastermind, Ill get you all out before we escape.” Everyone agreed, They were fine with it. Now knowing I could free them. “Can you... Carry a message to Shuichi for me V?” Kaede said “Sure.” “Tell him that he looks alot better without that Emo hat.” Everyone chuckled from that. I picked up my Monopad as everyone re-enter their picture frames, Then I left the trial room. I thanked Monokuma for allowing me down, Then headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke from a scream, I rushed out of my room, the scream came from Kaito “Kaito?! Are you oka-“ When i saw why he screamed i clasped my hands over my mouth “N-No...” I knew i could save him, But I needed to act sad. “SHUICHI!!!” I screamed, The Detective had a knife plunged into his chest, I collapsed to my knees... Id be lying if i said i was faking it, I wasn’t... I grabbed his hand, Even I didn’t know why... Then I realized his pulse was there, Faintly. He was alive!! “KAITO GO GET BANDAGES!!! NOW!!! SHUICHI IS STILL ALIVE!!!” Kaito rushed off to his dorm at my words, Then came back with bandages, I was talking “Stay focused on my voice, You’ll be okay!!” I started bandaging Shuichi up, I was careful with the knife. Once the wound was fully bandaged I knew he lost too much blood “Kaito! Do you know what blood type Shuichi is?!” “Uh... AB!” “Your in luck... Im type AB too.. We need a blood transfusion. We have a nurses office! Lets go!” I picked up the Ultimate Detective, Rushing up to the nurses office, Kaito behind me. I knew how to do a blood transfusion, Luckily. I quickly grabbed the needed materials and we were able to save Shuichi Saiharas life. “His pulse is going strong again. Mine is just fine. We saved him Kaito...” “Thanks for your fast reaction time and knowing what to do...” “No, Thank you Kaito. If you didn’t scream i wouldn’t have woken up and been able to save him.” I said, Passing the gratitude back to Kaito. “A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!!” “What?!” I shouted “HEAD ON OVER TO MIUS RESEARCH LAB!” “Kaito, Go! Ill stay with Shuichi so nobody can attack him!” I yelled to the astronaut, Kaito ran out of the room. But i was sitting next to Shuichi, He was laying on one of the beds, I was next to him on the chair. “Shuichi... Wake up please...” I mumbled, I kept my hand in his. He hadn’t felt cold, His body temperature was up, That ment the blood transfusion worked and he was still with us... Just blacked out. Tsumugi ran in, Anger at first then calm when she saw me. “O-oh! Vanya!!!” “Didn’t Kaito tell you i stayed behind...” I glared at Tsumugi “Did you do this to Shuichi...”

Tsumugis PoV:  
Shit. Was she catching on?! Shuichi wasnt going to be alive much longer.. I stabbed him in the chest with Poison lining the knife... Vanya has some damn luck... I might need to kill her... Vanya cant have his blood type... That’d be *too* lucky... “How...Hows Shuichi?” “He could be better... A knife to the chest isn’t something you survive easy from. If Kaito didn’t scream then he’d be dead.” Damnit Kaito!!! “Thats good...” I said the word good through gritted teeth. “Tsumugi. Did you do this to Shuichi... Ill find out one way or another...” She was suspicious... Damn! “I didnt hurt him, Honest...!” “If you say so...”

Vanyas PoV:  
Tsumugi was too suspicious... She would make a move to kill me since i voiced my anger... Ill have to ask Maki if i can borrow a knife for self defense. But for now, Im not leaving Shuichis side... I didnt exactly LOSE Kaede, Rantaro or Kirumi... But he is my friend and ill protect him. Plus if anyone knew of my ability, I’d have a target on my back. Shuichi opened his eyes slightly “Welcome back Shuichi..!” all he did was groan in pain. “You nearly died...” “I... Wh.... Who...?!” “We dont know, But if it wasnt for Kaitos scream and my medical experience you’d be dead.. It was by luck you were blood type AB, I am too...” “Than...k.... y....ou....” Shuichi said, His voice trailing off “Hey... You okay..?!” I asked, Shuichi didnt move. I grabbed his wrist as to feel for a pulse, It was faint and quickly faded “S-SHUICHI!!” I screamed, He died infront of me... I could’ve done something!! “I-Ill go get someone!” Tsumugi yelled. I held onto his hand “im sorry... Im sorry... im sorry...” The trial was ready to go.. Miu and Shuichi were dead. I couldn’t bring myself to pay attention... I was next to the picture of Shuichi... I wanted to use my trick... but i couldnt... He was confirmed dead.. Kaito wasnt much better mentally or physically.... In the end Gonta was accused for both murders... I left just before the Execution... I couldn’t watch... “Shuichi... Ill see you soon... I promise...” I muttered, Walking back to my dorm...


	5. Chapter 5

Kokichi Oma... Dead, Kaito Momota Executed... It was just me... Tsumugi... Maki and Himiko... I was able to hide in the trial area... I didnt hear anything, But when i went outside i rushed over to Shuichis picture, Envisioning how happy i was when we spent time together.. “Saihara Shuichi.” I said, And like everyone else, There he was. Infront of me with his hand interlocked in mine “Hey...” “Van...ya?” He mumbled “Im alive?” “Yes and no... I think your alive.” “okay..?” I broke the momentary silence “Wanna see Kaede, Gonta, and Rantaro?” “Huh?” “Watch this.” I set my hand on Kaedes picture “Kaede Akamatsu” She was there, She instantly hugged Shuichi as i went to Gontas picture “Gonta Gokuhara” I said, And there Gonta was. My eyes softened, I hugged Gonta “Welcome back.” “Gonta... Back?” I proceeded over to Kaito “Kaito Momota” There the magenta head was. “Whos the sidekick now?” I joked “Vanya. You can revive us?” “I guess i can...” I looked toward Kokichis picture “i need him in on the plan..” I placed my hand on the picture “Kokichi Oma.” And the Liar was there. “What.” “Welcome back from the dead, Midget.” I joked. I then walked to Miu, Hesitantly, I placed my hand on her photo. “Miu Iruma” Then, There she was. “Fucking Dumbass?” She honest to god was confused. “Welcome back Miu.” I then ‘revived’ the others, and explained the plan of the others that just died. They were onboard. And everyone went back to their pictures... Shuichi told me of a hidden passage in the girls bathroom, So i went to investigate. It led to the hidden room in the library... Tsumugi used it to kill Rantaro... DAMN IT!!! I headed back to my room... and slept.


	6. The Final Chapter

I called a Retrial on Rantaros case. Tsumugi seemed scared... A slip up i wanted. The trial took place. I took the lead. “Guess what. If Monokuma was wrong the rest of these trials will be in question... What if he kept covering for the mastermind controlling him?” “I see... You want to destroy the game by calling out failure..” “you dont have a problem, Right Monokuma? If you do then i have to predict you have something to hide.” “So in the end the first case had value anyway! WHAT A TWIST! LETS DO THIS!!” “First off, Lets discuss Rantaros ‘talent’ Ultimate Survivor. He participated in one killing game. Then his memory was wiped and he took place in this one. Where he was killed. *by the mastermind*” “So this WASNT Rantaros first killing game?!” “Id think YOU’D know Tsumugi Shirogane... After all... You killed him.” I placed my hand on my hip “You went to the bathroom. In the hidden room there was a SECOND shotput ball... The one Kaede had. Blood free.” “Huh?!” “Why are you blaming Tsumugi?!” “She made a vital slip up. She let Shuichi see her when she stabbed him. This is -word for word- what she said when stabbing him. ‘You got to close to finding me out Shuichi. Sorry not Sorry.’ Say if im wrong.” “Obviously your wrong!!” “Then... Ill call three *Special* witnesses to the stand.” I placed my hand on Shuichi’s Portrait “Saihara. Shuichi.” The Ultimate Detective was there, I stepped off my podium and set my hand on Rantaros photo “Rantaro Amami” and the Ultimate Survivor was there. “And Finally... The Seventeenth student of Ultimate high... Marko Ferow. My brother.” And the masked figure stepped foward “Surprise!~” The debate continued. Pressure on Tsumugi. She WAS scared. We backed her into a corner. “Ready to fess up?!” I shouted “or rather let the viewers do it for you?!” Pointing to Keebo. “Thank Kokichi for this little hint Viewers!! Because this is the LAST killing game your EVER see! Im shutting this shit down!!” Rantaro yelled ‘Yeah’ in agreement. “So Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer... And the Mastermind of the 53 killing game... Yield, or ill have some brand new testimonies ready for you..! Especially our friends beyond the grave, We’ve been waiting to end this!” I yelled “Keebo. Maki. Himiko. Dont vote at all, We can end this killing game without the good ending or the bad ending.” The three noded in agreement. “And you, I dont need to worry about you.” I brought back Ryoma, He proceeded to handcuff Tsumugi. She was unable to vote, It was already voting time... Keebo eyes begain to shine, The viewers took control “As i thought... Viewers, We may be fictional... But answer me this. What if it was YOU or YOUR CHILDREN in our spots? Dead. Hm? Would YOU want a killing game to continue???” I was pissed. And I think the Viewers saw that, I got through to them. Nobody voted... But Keebo used himself to make us a way out.. He blew up the school. I had revived everyone else, I didn’t realize until after Keebo flew off, Keebo handed me his Memory Chip, I took it in both hands to protect it... I watched a rock fall on Tsumugi and Monokuma... I felt no sympathy. I simply led the others to cover, To wait this out. Keebo pressed his self distruct button, and blew a hole in the wall to save us.. “Hey... Miu... I think Keebo handed me is Memory chip. Maybe you can rebuild him? Or set him into a computer so he isnt lost to us...?” “I do owe you one dumbass... Sure...” I wrapped my arms in a group hug around Rantaro, Shuichi, Kaito, Kaede, Kirumi and Tenko. We all went through the portal to the ‘real world’... Keebo was temporarily programmed into a labtop, We kept him close. We all stayed together, and like that... All of us survived, Besides Tsumugi. i didnt feel guilty watching her die... She deserved that. She killed Rantaro, Shuichi... and had Kaede executed.. Keebo had to sacrifice himself to get him out. But we saved his memory and we could build him a body. Without the connection to the world we were now in.

**And Like That. Our Story Ended... Probably not the way it was ment to end thought!**


End file.
